


Welcome home

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Levi comes home early from work to find Eren and Jean making up on the couch.





	Welcome home

They've been arguing. About something stupid, Levi's sure. While it likely isn't serious, Levi ditches work early anyway to go home and make peace between the two of them. Eren and Jean are stubborn, after all. If Levi leaves them to it, they'll probably still be sulking at dinner.

Levi is a bit concerned when neither answer his text, but he brushes it off. They're probably busy pouting. Levi deposits his keys in the bowl by the door and sets off to look for them.

They aren't in their usual hiding places. Eren isn't in his art room angrily splattering paint against a canvas. Jean isn't tucked into Levi's reading corner with his iPod. Levi is about to check the bedroom when he hears Eren hiss, “Jean.” A growl follows, and Levi sighs, walking towards them. So they didn't answer him because they're still fighting.

He rounds the corner to the living room and stops dead in his tracks. “Ahh, Jean,” Eren repeats, fingers tangling in Jean's hair. They aren't fighting.

Jean undulates in Eren's lap, ass pressing insistently against the bulge in Eren's jeans. He gives a satisfied smirk, tongue peaking out to drag across his bottom lip. Eren's pupils blow wide and he gives chase, catching that lip between his teeth before swiping his own tongue over it.

Levi lets out a shaky breath. He should have expected something like this. He walks in on make up sex 9 times out of 10 when Eren texts him to say that Jean's being a dick. But this is the first time he's come home to this. To Jean and Eren grinding and grabbing at each other like a couple of teenagers.

Levi watches, fascinated, as Jean gives another roll of his hips. “Feel good, Eren?” he murmurs against Eren's mouth, just a bit too breathy to sound as smug as he intended.

Eren presses his palm against Jean's cock, grinning into the kiss when Jean lets out a loud moan. Levi's hand twitches, aching to put some friction on his own cock. But he doesn't move, afraid that if he does, that if he makes too much noise, he'll ruin this.

It's ridiculous. He knows they'd invite him to join, but he wants them to have this. Wants to watch because something about this is better than walking in on them fucking. It's more needy, more desperate. Sensual.

Eren whimpers and arousal twists sharply in Levi's gut. With Eren palming him through his pants, Jean roughly snaps his hips forward and back, whispering filthy things against Eren's neck. Levi catches half of it. He wishes he could hear it all, because whatever it is, it has Eren's eyes screwed shut, has him moving his hips frantically with Jean's.

Eren grabs Jean's chin, pulls his face to his for a kiss. They breathe each other in, swallow every sound the other gives, and Levi tries to commit it all to memory.

“Jean,” Eren gasps. “Jean, I- I’m-”

Jean breaks free, presses a kiss to Eren's palm. “Do it, Eren.” He pulls Eren's finger into his mouth for a moment, sucks on it hard just to watch Eren's face screw up. “Come for me.”

Eren's hands move to Jean's hips, guiding him as Eren ruts through his orgasm.

It's only once Eren’s head falls back to rest against the couch does he see Levi. He smirks, eyeing the erection straining against Levi's jeans. He turns his attention back to Jean. “I can't believe you made me come in my pants.”

“I can.” Jean runs his fingers through Eren's hair. “It was hot, though. You should have seen yourself.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “Yeah?”

Jean nods. “Lemme record you next time.”

Eren laughs. “Do you ever think before you speak when you're horny?”

Jean ignores him. “Wanna suck me off?”

“As lovely as that sounds, I think I'm gonna shower.”

“Erennn,” Jean nearly moans. The sound tugs low in Levi's belly.

“Don't look at me like that! I'm sticky.”

Jean grunts. “So you're gonna leave me here to jerk off?”

Eren smiles. “I'm sure we know someone who would love to help you out,” he says, nodding his head in Levi's direction.

Jean turns. “Oh,” he hums. “Welcome home, Levi.”

He moves to sit next to Eren, looking Levi up and down as if he's something to devour. “Care to join me?”

Levi doesn't trust his voice, so he nods.

Eren throws them both a, “Have fun,” over his shoulder as he heads for the bathroom.

Jean grins, wicked enough to have heat shooting down Levi's spine. “We will.”


End file.
